


The Mojo

by TVgirll1971



Series: Losing it and Finding it [2]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Standish hasn't been on a date for a year--not since the tragic end of his last relationship. However,  after some encouraging words from Jai, he meets a woman who just might change his luck for the better.
Series: Losing it and Finding it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172000





	The Mojo

**Author's Note:**

> Story set in Season 4. It's been one year since the major event in my fic "Man on the Run."

“Ugh, will you just give it up already!” Standish grumbled as he and Jai walked into the Dead Drop.

“No, I won’t.” Jai responded. “It’s been a year…”

What’s going on?” Susan asked, walking in from the pool room.

“A girl was making googly eyes last night to Standish. He brushed her off.” Jai explained. He then pointed to Standish. “You need to get your muju back.”

“Why did you brush her off?” Susan asked.

“First,” Standish said, glaring at Jai. “It’s mojo.” Then he turned to Susan. “And why? Oh, I don’t know. Maybe to avoid the barrage of death that comes with me being in a relationship?”

“Standish. That’s ridiculous.” Susan declared.

“Really?” Standish asked. “Let’s recap. I start dating Tina—she kills Emma and I end up killing Tina because she’s a murderous, traitorous bitch. Then I start dating Annie who’s killed out of revenge by my nemesis. I end up killing him in a murderous rage. Are you seeing a pattern?”

“I admit, you’ve had some bad luck…’ she began.

“Bad luck?” Standish exclaimed. “Are you crazy? I’m like the Angel of Death!” Then he looked at Jai and lashed out. “Besides, *you’re* not one to talk.”

“What’s that mean?” Jai asked,

“It means, you have not been in a relationship the whole time I’ve known you. In fact, from what I can tell, you haven’t asked a woman out in years. Why the hell is that?”

“Standish.” Susan warned.

“Come on. Why?” Standish demanded.

Jai sighed. “You know why. I’ve told you this story.”

“Well, tell me again!” Standish insisted.

“Susan stood up. “Jai. You don’t need to if you don’t…”

“No.” Jai interrupted, not taking his eyes of Standish. “I’ll do it. The reason I haven’t asked a woman out is because—the last woman I even thought of asking out got killed on a CIA mission.”

“That’s right.” Standish declared. “So, don’t go telling me I have to get out there and find my mojo. If being alone good enough for you than it’s sure as hell good enough for me!” 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** 

A little later, Jai walked up to Standish who was working alone in their lair. “There’s a flaw in your logic.”

“Excuse me?” Standish asked, looking up.

“Your logic—comparing your situation with women to mine.”

Standish rolled his eyes. “Ugh, do we really need to do this again?”

Jai ignored him and sat down. “Your mistake is comparing your level pf social involvement with mine. Yes, after the incident in Bangkok, I made a conscious choice to keep to myself.”

“Which is what I’m doing!” Standish interjected.

“Yes.” Jai conceded. “But I wasn’t exactly a social butterfly before the Bangkok incident. The truth is, I have maintained a distance from people ever since I was a child. That agent that I told you about—that I had a crush on? Why do you think I never asked her out?”

“I, uh, don’t know?”

Jai shrugged. “There was no reason. Just fear. Simple fear of being rejected.”

“What’s your point, man?”

“The point is, if you compare my interaction with women before Bangkok and after, you’ll find there isn’t much of a difference. You on the other hand…”

“Okay,” Standish interrupted. “I get the flaw. I changed too much.”

“That’s right.” Jai said, with a small smile. 

“Okay, but so what?” Standish argued. “I mean, you’ve done just fine with no one in your life.”

“I have people—you and the team.”

“I mean, romantically.”

“True. But I’ve been this way since I was a child. You, on the other hand, have not. When we first met you were, what my father would call a man about town. But for the past year, you’ve been celibate.”

“I just can’t get it out of my head!” Standish exclaimed, standing up. “I want to but—every time I see a girl I like; I can’t help thinking something bad will happen. I mean *really* bad.”

“Possibly.” Jai conceded. “Or possibly not. Look at Will—he rebounded with Frankie after Emma.”

“Oh, yeah. That turned out great.” Standish said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

“It didn’t end tragically and they’re still friends.” Jai countered. “I just don’t think you should close yourself off. It’s just not your nature.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** ***

Standish sat in the van alone monitoring the security feeds for a fairly routine mission. Frankie and Will were undercover at a Chinese New Year gala hoping to nab an FBI agent named Aaron Jenko who was believed to be a notorious FBI informant.

As Standish kept an eye on the situation, his mind wandered to his talk with Jai. Standish had to admit that he did kind of missing going on dates. He used to think that was all he wanted—just a string of mindless flings. It wasn’t until Tina that he realized that wanted more than that. He just didn’t want a flash in the pan relationship—he wanted something real. But what happened with Tina, and then Annie was so painful. Did he really want to subject himself to that again? On the other hand, did he really want to spend the rest of his life alone? Was avoiding pain worth that?

Suddenly, he heard a knocking outside the van. “Shit.” He thought to himself. He opened the door to see a pretty young woman with ebony skin and gorgeous brown eyes holding an NYPD badge.

“Sir, I need you step out of the van.”

“Uh, what?” Standish asked, confused.

The woman scowled. “You heard me. I need you to step out of the van and give me your ID.”

“Okay.” Standish responded, as he handed her his ID. “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on,” she said as she walked over to her patrol car in order to check out his ID. “Mr. Standish, is we received a report of a suspicious vehicle parked outside this establishment for the better part of an hour. “

“So?” Standish asked. “Is that a crime?”

The woman scowled. “It could be. If said man was here casing that building across the street, hoping to rob some unsuspecting couple. There have been reports of people being robbed shortly after leaving this area.”

“Oh, yeah.” Standish said. “I read about that. Some guy follows people then breaks into their house and robs them. That’s not me.”

“Then you won’t mind leaving then.” She said, handing his ID back to him.

Suddenly, Standish heard Frankie’s voice on comms asking what was going on. Trying t get rid of the cop, he stood up straight and crossed his arms in defiance. “No. I have a God-given right to be here. I’m not going to let some cop stomp over my First Amendment rights. What’s your name anyway, Officer?”

She looked at him in confusion. “Trumbull. And what First Amendment rights are you talking about?

“My freedom of assembly.” 

She rolled her eyes. “You sitting alone in your van does not qualify as general assembly. So, either move out of the area, or I’m bringing you in for questioning.” When Standish just stood there gaping at her for several seconds, she moved to arrest him. “That’s it. You’re coming with me.”

Suddenly, he heard Will’s voice on comms. “Standish. We need eyes on Jenko now!”

Out of options, Standish decided he had to tell Officer Trumbull the truth “Okay, Okay! Wait!” he blurted out. Then in a calmer voice, he explained. “Look, I’m a government agent, okay? I’m part of a covert team created to deal with major threats to the US. We have two agents in that gala trying to apprehend a suspected FBI mole.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Yes!” Suddenly, he reached in his pants pocket. “Here. Here’s my government ID. It proves I work for the NSA.”

She checked the card and handed it back to him. “It says you’re an analyst. NSA analysts don’t go on covert missions. So, either you’re lying or you’re delusional.”

“I’m not! Look, call…” Standish tried to remember the name of Ray’s contact at the NYPD but came up short. Giving up, he went in his back pocket and pulled out Ray’s card. “Here, call this number. Ray Prince, he’s my liaison at the FBI. He’ll corroborate everything I’m saying.”

She stared at him for a few seconds. There was no reason for her to trust this man, yet for some reason, she did. “Okay.” she said, taking the card from Standish. “I’ll check it out.” A few minutes later, she came back. “Your story checks out.”

“I know my story checks out. Can I get back to work please?” he said as he pointed to the van.

“Sure.” She said with a smile. “I’ll keep an eye on the perimeter just in case.”

As Standish kept on eye on things in the van, he also periodically caught sight of Officer Trumbull. He couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she was. It wasn’t just her looks—though she did have a lot going on—it was the way she carried herself. She just looked so confident. Walking around scanning the perimeter like she owned it. Hell, she DID own it. A familiar sensation came over him as he admired this beautiful, seemingly badass police officer.

Suddenly Standish’s monitor went white. “What the hell?” he said out loud. “Will! Frankie! What’s going on? I lost visual!”

“Yeah.” Will said, while coughing. “Jenko must have found out we were on to him. He activated some kind of smoke grenade. Can’t see a thing. See if you can turn on some kind of emergency lighting.”

Soon, Standish saw someone run out of the building. He recognized him instantly—it was Jenko. Frankie and Will were in pursuit but were too far behind. Jenko was practically at his car. Then just as Jenko was about to get into his car, someone shot out the back window! It was Officer Trumbull. “Freeze!” She yelled. “NYPD! Hands up!” 

“Wow.” Standish thought to himself. “I was right! She is badass!” 

As Will and Frankie took Jenko in to be interrogated, Standish stayed behind with Officer Trumbull to help evacuate the gala venue. When they were done Standish initiated conversation. “So, how did you know Jenko was the bad guy, anyway?”

Trumbull shrugged. “Educated guess. I mean, who else is going to be running out wearing night vision glasses?”

“Could have been a member of my team.” Standish pointed out.

“And why would they run out all alone? They’d be chasing after the perp or should be, at least, helping civilians get out of the building.”

“Good point.” Standish admitted. At the same time, familiar feelings started to emerge. He couldn’t get over how badass this woman was. He’d been attracted to badasses before—namely Tina. When that fizzled, he decided to stick with someone more conventional. A nice, normal, easy going woman like Annie. This woman in front of him seemed to be the best of both worlds—tough like Tina but warm like Annie. He was intrigued and, despite his misgivings, he decided to take the plunge. “Listen, uh, Officer. How would you feel about going out some time? You know, in a less professional setting?”

Trumbull smiled and looked at Standish as if she was sizing him up. “Sure. Give me your phone.” After she put her number in his phone, she handed it back. “Give me a call. Oh, and if we’re going to go on a date--you should call me Erin.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** ***

The night of his first date came just as the team was finishing up a mission. 

“So, excited about your big date tonight?” Susan asked at the Dead Drop.

“I don’t know.” Standish said, decidedly nervous. “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

“Standish.” Susan warned.

“I just have all these scenarios in my head. What if she’s another plant sent by Ollerman? And if she’s not, what if one our missions puts her in danger?”

“Sweetie, you can’t let fear of the unknown control your behavior. I admit that your experiences with Tina and Annie were very traumatic but that shouldn’t keep you from trying again.”

“So, I’m just supposed to jump in and forget the bad stuff ever happened?” Standish challenged.

“No.” Jai responded from behind the bar. “You shouldn’t forget. To forget is to allow for those situations to happen again.”

Standish looked confused. “So, you’re saying I should cancel?”

Jai shook his head. “No. I’m saying you need to be careful. You know what mistakes were made before. So, adjust your behavior a little. Learn from your mistakes.”

Standish nodded. “Learn that your mistakes. Isn’t that one of Will’s favorite pep talks? That and push through your feelings?”

“It might be cliché.” Susan admitted “But that’s because it’s true.”

Standish took Jai and Susan’s advice and his first date with Erin went off without a hitch. However, whereas he immediately introduced the team to Tina and Annie, Standish decided to take things slow with Erin. First, he had to make sure she could be trusted, that she wasn’t just using him to get in with the team. He also didn’t want to put her in any unnecessary risk. That was the tricky part. How do you navigate a relationship while trying to hide it? It didn’t take long for the secrecy to wear on Erin and, finally, one night she asked him about it.

Standish shifted uncomfortably and struggled to answer. “Well, you see. The stuff the team and I do, we, uh…We deal with some really bad people. And, I’ve been in a situation where, uh, someone’s gotten hurt.”

“Your former girlfriend.” Erin stated. Off his surprised look, she added. “Come on. I did a background check on you, remember? You don’t think I googled you the second I got home the night we met?”

A look crossed on Standish’s face that suggested, no, he never did consider that. “So, you get what I’m trying to do?”

“Yes. But I’m not civilian. I went through the Academy. I know how to take of myself.” She leaned forward. “I want to be in a real relationship with you—going out to restaurants, taking selfies. Just normal things. And, yes, I know there are risks with your job, there are risks with MY job. But I want to have a REAL relationship with you—not just tiptoe through it.”

Standish looked at her. If he was honest, he wanted what she wanted. While the sneaking around did make him feel better about dating, it just didn’t feel *real*. Plus, she was right—she wasn’t a normal civilian like Annie was. She had police training. Heck, she had more formal training than Standish had when he first joined the team. Also, he really liked her. So, if being with her meant he had to take a risk, well then, he’d have to take the risk.

From that point on, Standish and Erin were open about their relationship. Yes, they took precautions but they didn’t hide away from the world either. Not long after, he finally introduced her to the team who all loved her. Standish knew they would—she was smart, confident, totally badass. What’s not to love?

As the weeks went on, Standish grew more and more relaxed. That’s not to say he was complacent—he knew the other shoe could drop and that made him reluctant to do his job to his fullest ability. After all—catching bad guys meant making enemies which could mean putting people he cared about in danger. While Will was patient and tried to reason with Standish, Frankie was furious and lectured him on the importance of doing his job. However, it was Erin who got through to him. She told him that she wasn’t some damsel in distress and she’d *never* compromise her job to keep him safe. Erin stated that their duty was to keep the public safe. She wouldn’t sacrifice that duty on his behalf and she certainly wouldn’t want him doing it for hers.

As the months went on, the relationship progressed. There were some minor pitfalls and Standish, more than once, sought advice from the team on how to navigate this relationship. Finally, a year after they met, the pair decided to move in together. Not long after, Erin passed the Detective’s test and became a full-fledged NYPD Detective, something that worried Standish yet thrilled him at the same time.

When the team disbanded the end of that year, Standish and Erin were still going strong. Yeah, he thought to himself, he finally got his mojo back. That and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was the sequel that no one asked for but we really needed. I just couldn't have Standish's romantic legacy be pain and death. It just felt wrong.
> 
> What Jai told Standish about why he hasn't asked a woman out--that does not refer to anything we've seen on screen or in print.
> 
> Erin's profession was inspired by Inferno by Fiery Tribune. However, given his attraction to Tina and the tragedy of what happened when he dated a civilian (Annie), it made sense.


End file.
